No si te mato primero
by ohyesmimi
Summary: Un pacto entre amigos, dos chicos que no se conocen y un matrimonio que los obliga a fingir. Pero de actuar a quererse a quererse de verdad, es muy fácil. Edward/Bella. TH; UA. K por ahora.
1. Prefacio

_Nada me pertenece. _

* * *

_Prefacio._

_  
_  
Nunca en mi vida había tomado una decisión tan grande como esta. Estaba a punto de renunciar a todo lo que alguna vez había buscado en alguien, quería estar para siempre con una persona como esa. Pero mi futuro era más importante que una relación forzada por nuestros padres. Pero él también pertenece a mi futuro, no lo puedo cambiar. Pero debes.

"¿Estás segura que esto es lo que quieres?" me preguntó con voz rota, indicándome que lloraba o que estaba a punto de hacerlo.

No. "Si. Tu debes hacer tu vida y yo la mía. Es lo mejor, cada uno tendrá el dinero que nos corresponde y todos felices" dije, y seguramente él nunca se enteraría del dolor punzante que estaba sintiendo en este momento mientras pronunciaba la mas grande mentira.

"Tu eres mi vida"

* * *

**N/A: ¿Qué les pareció? El miércoles subo el primer capitulo . Digánme que espectativas tienen de esta historia, de qué creen que se tratará y esas cosas. Un beso...**

C.


	2. Serás mía

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, más la trama es mía mía y cualquier intento de plagio/copia está prohibida. La traducción, difusión y/o adaptación están prohibidas sin un previo consentimiento por mi parte.**

* * *

**N/A: Hasta el momento esta historia tiene Playlist que publicaré una vez terminada la historia, sólo si ustedes están de acuerdo. Nos leemos abajo.**

**Uno: Serás mía**

* * *

Era un día normal, o eso intentaba hacer que pareciera. Era un día normal en Forks, lluvioso y con viento como siempre; hacía frio como siempre pero algo en la atmosfera cambió. Apenas abrí los ojos en mi cumpleaños número dieciocho , noté cierta tensión en el aire; y claramente no eran mis deseos de no cumplir más años en mi vida. Algo grande pasaría hoy, algo que nos cambiaría la vida a todos.

"Hey Bells" dijo una suave voz, proveniente de mi hermana Rosalie. Bueno en realidad no hermana, más bien media hermana. Eso lo podías ver a grandes distancias y sin ni siquiera saberlo. Yo una chica común, cabello caoba, labios delgados y pálidos, ojos chocolates e inexpresivos y una piel tan blanca como la nieve que más de una vez al años nos cubría "Feliz Cumpleaños" dijo entrando con una hermosa sonrisa y sus tacones Gucci sonando en el piso de madera. Rosalie Hale, era la chica de ensueños. Rubia, cuerpo escultural, gran sonrisa y una gran… personalidad. Pero Rose era más que eso, era inteligente, simpática, bondadosa y extremadamente cariñosa. Ella era mi hermana.

"Gracias, pero no le veo lo bueno a cumplir un año más" dije sinceramente. Todos conocían mí extraño temor a envejecer, pero aún así lo ignoraban. Al igual que mi aversión hacia los regalos de cumpleaños.

"Creí que ese mal ya se te había pasado" dijo entrando mi hermano Jasper. Era la misma historia con Rosalie de quien era hermano biológico, mejor dicho gemelos.

"Pues ya ves que no" dije haciendo un puchero mientras me abrazaba cálidamente.

Lo mejor que nos había pasado a papá y a mí después de la muerte de mamá había sido la llegada de Lilian, la madre de los gemelos. Después de diez años juntos, decidieron casarse hace unos meses aunque no significó un gran cambio ya que, ya vivíamos juntos.

* * *

Bajé a desayunar como todo día Lunes, esperando que Charlie ya hubiera partido rumbo a su oficina en Port Angeles donde dirigía una empresa maderera, la mejor del estado. Pero mi sorpresa fue mayor cuando lo vi sentado con un gorro de cumpleaños, una corneta en su boca y un montón de confeti en su cuello, gritando ¡Feliz Cumpleaños Bells!

"Oh mi dulce bebé, estás tan grande" dijo mamá, o sea Lilian. Después de tantos años ya era mi madre. Y yo su hija. "No puedo creerlo, ya van dieciséis. Pronto estarás cumpliendo veinte y no me quedarán hijos que cuidar" dijo ella emocionada. Los gemelos estaban por cumplir los diecinueve y estaban asistiendo a la universidad de Seattle.

"Gracias mamá" dijo irónicamente Jasper con la boca llena de waffles, pareciendo un hámster**(N/A: los hámster acumulan la comida en las mejillas). **

El desayuno pasó entre abrir regalos, soplar velitas y otras tonterías que se hacen en los cumpleaños, para luego dar paso a la escuela. Recién estaba comenzando la escuela nuevamente, y mi mejor amiga Angela me esperaba para irnos juntas. Ya que mis padres aún no me compraban un vehículo adecuado para una señorita de mi edad.

"Feliz cumpleaños Bella" dijo ella mientras me subía a su vehículo, con esa voz suave que la caracterizaba. Angela era tres meses mayor qué yo, por lo que su vehículo era decente para una señorita como dijeron mis padres, ya que alguien de conocido renombre como ella y yo no podía usar cualquier trasto. Si, era conocida por ser la hija de Charlie Swan; uno de los empresarios más ricos de Forks. Junto a Carlisle Cullen, quien sólo tenía sus empresas acá y vivía en Chicago.

"Gracias, sólo vamos" le dije con una pequeña sonrisa de agradecimiento. En menos de quince minutos ya estábamos entrando a la Secundaria de Forks, nos bajamos del auto y caminé lo más rápido que pude con la pequeña falda que tenía por uniforme, para que nadie más me saludara por mi cumpleaños. Me dirigí directo a mi casillero para encontrarme con mi novio, Jacob.

"Hola amor, feliz cumpleaños" dijo besándome suavemente. Con Jacob llevábamos cerca de un año ya de noviazgo y no podía pedir uno mejor. "Te tengo un regalo" dijo sacando del bolsillo de su pantalón un pequeño lobo de madera que pendía de un brazalete.

"Oh es hermoso, gracias" le dije poniéndome en puntillas para besarlo. Justo en ese momento sonó el timbre anunciando el comienzo de las clases. Jake me acompañó hasta mi clase para luego marcharse hasta su salón. Seguramente si Jacob no fuera uno de los hijos de los socios de papá, el ya me habría prohibido verlo.

El día transcurrió sin mayor novedad y lleno de saludos por parte de mis compañeros de instituto, no todos los días cumplías dieciocho.

Rumbo a casa, Lauren decidió que pasaría por casa para recoger unos apuntes aunque sabía que solo iba para ver a Jasper. Angela manejó más rápido de lo normal, seguramente para librarse lo antes posible de Lauren. Paramos en un semáforo, un auto se paró a nuestro lado con un hombre que podía ser modelo; era rubio , ojos azules y hermosas facciones. Y sus acompañantes no se quedaba atrás, uno de los chicos tenía el pelo negro con pequeños rulos, sonrisa juguetona que formaba unos adorables hoyuelos, y ojos azules. Pero no fue él quien me atrajo más, si no su acompañante. Cabello cobrizo, ojos verdes y sonrisa ladina.

Cabe decir que fue un suspiro colectivo cuando los vimos, pero todo se fue por el caño cuando Lauren comenzó a guiñarles y a tirarles besos.

"Lauren deja hacer eso" le pedí , queriendo que parara de hacer esas cosas. Sobre todo cuando los chicos iban con un adulto y por la similitud probablemente era su padre.

"Oh cállate Swan, no porque tu tengas novio significa que todos lo tenemos" dijo justo cuando daba el semáforo rojo, y estaba segura que nuestros vecinos nos habían escuchado ya que habían hecho caras que no supe reconocer. Tal vez era por la estupidez de Lauren.

* * *

Lauren al ver que Jasper no se encontraba en casa, se marchó rápidamente junto a Angela; dejándome completamente sola en mi hogar. Me preparé un sándwich pensando en lo perfecto que había sido el día de hoy. Nadie había hecho mayor escándalo de mi cumpleaños, nadie me había regalado algo ostentoso ni nada por el estilo. En palabras simples había sido más que perfecto, sólo amigos, mí amado novio y mi familia. Si, perfecto.

Terminé mi emparedado entre distintos pensamientos, para luego dirigirme a mi habitación y poder relajarme un poco. Me tiré sobre la cama, mientras a lo lejos sonaba mi Ipod que había conectado para poder liberar mi imaginación.

De pronto se me vino a la mente, todas esas muchachas que a mi edad ya estaban casadas y con tres hijos que criar. Daba gracias que esas costumbres se habían olvidado con el tiempo y ahora los matrimonios forzados ya no existían.

Ahora las chicas de mi edad seguíamos con nuestras vidas sin hijos ni esposos hasta que teníamos casi treinta, las fiestas eran interminables y todos queríamos alcanzar la fama de cierta forma. Podíamos salir cada noche y para la sociedad era bien visto, estábamos en lo mejor de la adolescencia.

* * *

**Edward POV.-**

Me encontraba apoyado sobre el capó de mi querido _Volvo_, mientras esperaba a Kate salir de su clase de Anatomía. _Anatomía sería lo que yo le enseñaría_. Todas las chicas me miraban como de costumbre, y yo las miraba a ellas. Era imposible que no fuera atractivo al genero femenino, era conocido por mis encantos: '_Edward Cullen es el chico perfecto' _No pude evitar bufar ante lo que decían las chicas. Si, claro. Perfecto, si sólo supieran.

A mis 25 jamás me he enamorado, jamás he estado con un chica por más de dos semanas y jamás me he interesado una chica por más de dos semanas y dos sesiones de sexo apasionado. Si, se podría decir que soy un chico de relaciones cortas y pasionales. Pero en el fondo deseaba más que eso, mucho más que eso.

Deseo , en el fondo de mi corazón, una chica que me entienda pero que no sea la típica chica que sólo dice que si para que yo me acueste con ella. Quiero a una chica que además de ser _mi_ chica, sea mi mejor amiga, mi confidente, mi todo. Quiero una chica que me comprenda pero que a la vez me guie por el buen camino. Quiero una chica inteligente, que se preocupe de la hambruna en África y no sólo si se ve bien con esos pantalones o no. Quiero una chica que divertida, que sea fácil de llevar y de convivir. Quiero a Isabella Swan.

¿Quién es Isabella Swan? Bueno, ella es mi todo. Ella es _mi_ chica, desde que nací o incluso antes. Ella es la hija del mejor amigo de papá, Charlie Swan. Ella es la razón de porqué yo me comportaba como lo hacía. El trato entre papá y Charlie era, si yo a los 25 no tenía una novia estable o esposa; su hija sería mi esposa desde el día que ella cumpliera la mayoría de edad. O sea, ella seria pronto la mujer de Edward Cullen.

¿Cómo la conocía? Oh, gracias a las fotografías que Charlie y Lilian – la madrastra de Isabella – nos mandaba o más bien mandaba a papá cada mes, desde el nacimiento de ella. Y desde la primera fotografía que encontré en los baúles del ático en nuestra casa, me enamoré profundamente de ella. De sus mejillas siempre sonrojadas, de sus ojos color chocolate que reflejaban una dulzura e inocencia incomprensible. Hoy doce de Septiembre, sería mi último día como soltero. Seguramente todos pensarían que querría divertirme, soltarme el pelo como el abuelo Arthur dice, pero en realidad sólo venía a terminar con esta 'relación' que tenía con Kate. Lo sé, lo sé. ¿Están confundidos? Bien explico; Kate Denalí, es una chica de mi clase de biología celular que desde el comienzo me gustó. Eso cuando tenía 18 y desde entonces ella ha pasado por cama varias veces, tantas que ya ni siquiera puedo recordar un número exacto. Pero el recuerdo de Isabella, estaba grabado en mi cerebro. Lo único que deseaba era que este día llegara, el día en que al fin Isabella cumpliría los 18. ¿Por qué dije que yo le enseñaría anatomía? Bueno porque es exactamente lo que haré, hace un par de semanas me había pedido ayuda o sino reprobaría. Y fue claramente estricta al decir que no era en un ámbito sexual ni menos una insinuación.

Al fin vi a la chica rubia, de cuerpo escultural y ojos azules como el profundo océano. En su mirada se veía la angustia, la pena y la tristeza. Ella sabía muy bien que pasaría hoy. Hoy terminaría nuestra aventura, y yo partiría rumbo a Forks junto a Carlisle y Emmett – mi hermano menor- en busca de mi esposa.

"Tengo algo que decirte" dijo apenas llegó. Su rostro mostraba un debate interno, yo sólo esperé pacientemente. "Sé que lo nuestro era sólo sexo ocasional y sin compromiso, pero no pude evitar sentir algo" dijo lentamente y sin mirarme. Me comencé a confundir, no entendía mucho. ¿Acaso me estaba diciendo que se había enamorado de mí? "Me enamoré de ti" dijo de golpe y conteniendo el aire en sus pulmones. La miré sin expresión en mi rostro, me levanté y entré a en mi vehículo. Eché a andar el motor y me alejé, dejando a Kate ahí.

¡Ella sabía que esto pasaría! No podía creer que ella hiciera esto, aún sabiendo que aunque me hubiera dicho esto hace dos años yo no dejaría de amar a Isabella.

* * *

Llegué a mi casa para encontrarme con Carlisle – mi padre -, Esme – mi madre y Emmett sentados en el living esperándome. Tuve que reprimir los saltitos y los grititos de alegría que moría por dejar salir, al saber porqué estaban ahí esperando.

"¿Alguien se ha muerto?" pregunté haciéndome el ignorante ante la situación. Carlisle bufó y se levantó de golpe.

"Sé que lo sabes" dijo él con una sonrisa que no supe descifrar. "Debo decir que jamás pensé que fueras tan inteligente y a la vez tan tonto" dijo el y no supe si debía sentirme halagado o ofendido.

"¿A qué te refieres?" dije mostrándome inocente.

"A qué pudiste haber escogido a tu esposa, y no haberte comportado como un idiota todos estos años y que tuviera que hacer uso de este trato" Carlisle contestó exasperado.

"Pero yo lo quiero. Yo quiero que ella sea _mi_ mujer" contesté firmemente. Mi madre me miró y pude ver en sus ojos, como la pena pero a la vez orgullo fluían de ellos.

"Carlisle, creo que debes llamar a Charlie" Dijo mi madre parándose y marchándose seguramente a hacernos las maletas. Teníamos un viaje que hacer.

* * *

El viaje desde Seattle a Forks, fue el más largo de toda mi vida. Y apenas vi el anuncio de 'Bienvenidos a Forks' esbocé una enorme sonrisa. Al fin, vería en persona a la única mujer que me había cautivado por completo. Primero debíamos ir a conversar con Charlie y que este aceptara, aunque cuando Carlisle había hablado con el por teléfono; Charlie había sonado encantado. Hoy trece de Septiembre, ¡Al fin! , mi querida Isabella cumplía 18 y le había traído como regalo de cumpleaños un hermoso collar con un 'B' de plata con pequeñas incrustaciones de diamantes. Sólo esperaba que le gustara.  
Fue cuando íbamos camino a la oficina de Charlie cuando un vehículo, bastante lujoso paró a nuestro lado en uno de los semáforos. Iban dos chicas, una de ellas miraba tímidamente mientras la otra nos coqueteaba a los _tres_ sin vergüenza. Y fue ahí cuando la _vi. _Una de las chicas, la que nos coqueteaba la llamó y otra chica desde el asiento trasero miró por la ventana delantera. _Isabella. _Verla en persona era aún mucho mejor que verla por fotos durante todos estos años, y no pude evitar sonreírle cuando nos miró.

Pero luego, pude sentir como mi corazón se rompía. La chica descarada le gritaba algo a Isabella, o Bella como ella la llamó. Ella mencionó al _novio_ de Bella, no pude reprimir una mueca y enseguida miré a mi padre quien me miraba con la misma expresión.

¿Qué mierda estaba pasando aquí?

Una vez que llegamos a la oficina, me obligué a mantener la calma. Algo me decía que debía conseguirme el amor y cariño de Bella. Haría lo que fuera para que ellos sucedieran.

"Carlisle, Edward y Emmett. ¡Qué gusto verlos!" dijo jovialmente cuando la secretaria al fin nos dejó entrar. Intenté forzar una sonrisa pero creo que fallé ya que Charlie me miró preocupado. Miré a Carlisle, pidiéndole que hablara mejor él.

"Charlie, viejo amigo. Nos hemos enterado que Isabella tiene novio" dijo mi padre, yendo directo al grano.

"Oh si, Jacob Black. No es un inconveniente, todos estos años lo he soportado más porque Bella se veía feliz con él. Pero nosotros hicimos un trato Carlisle, esto es por tu hijo, mi hija y nuestros capitales" dijo él, y eso me hizo entender que Jacob desaparecería del mapa pronto."Esta noche cenaremos todos juntos, que pena que Esme no haya podido acompañarnos" dijo él y nosotros aceptamos más que gustosos.

* * *

**BELLA POV.-**

No estoy muy segura cuanto tiempo dormí, pero fue un sueño placentero y relajador. Bajé para encontrarme con papá y mis hermanos, todos vestidos elegantemente.

"¿Qué sucede?" les pregunté aún un poco adormilada. Ellos me miraron, y en su cara había desconcierto.

"Vístete, iremos a cenar por tu cumpleaños como es tradición" dijo Lilian saliendo de su habitación con los ojos enrojecidos e hinchados. No quise preguntar qué sucedía, la tensión la podía cortar con una tijera.

Subí a mi habitación y busqué el mejor vestido que encontré. Uno azul que me llegaba por encima de las rodillas, me calcé unos zapatos bajitos debido a mi mal equilibrio y dejé mi pelo tal y como estaba. Bajé y la tensión seguía ahí.

Papá manejó rápidamente hasta un restaurant nuevo que habían recién inaugurado. Escuché un apellido que se me hacía vagamente familiar, pero le resté importancia. Caminamos tras el chico que nos atendió, y a lo lejos vi como tres hombres – que se me hacían conocidos – se levantaron y saludaron a papá como si se conocieran de toda la vida. A medida que nos acercábamos me di cuenta que eran las mismas personas con las que Lauren había coqueteado descaradamente. Me sonrojé y me puse nerviosa. Estas cosas sólo me pasaban a mí.

"Ellos son, Edward, Emmett y Carlisle Cullen" dijo mi padre presentándolos e indicándolos a cada uno. Carlisle, el padre claramente, era el rubio despampanante que manejaba el auto. Emmett era el chico que viajaba en el asiento trasero, me sonrió y en sus mejillas se formaron un par de hoyuelos adorables que me hicieron imposible no devolverle la sonrisa. Era enorme, pero en el fondo parecía ser un gran oso que podías abrazar. Y por último Edward, el chico del asiento del copiloto. Era aún más hermoso si lo veías de cerca, ojos verdes, cabello cobrizo, unas pequeñas pecas en su nariz y mejillas. Mi corazón latió desenfrenadamente.

"Esta es mi esposa Lilian, mis hijos Rosalie y Jasper. Y finalmente Isabella" dijo mi padre y cada uno de ellos nos saludó con apretón de mano, y cuando toqué la mano de Edward una corriente eléctrica atravesó nuestros cuerpos obligándonos a soltarnos. No me atreví a mirarlo.

Nos sentamos y a mi lado se sentó Edward mientras que al otro Jasper, quien miraba a Edward de forma amenazadora. Jamás había visto esa mirada en él. Ordenamos todos, y mientras esperábamos todos conversaban. Menos Edward quien miraba sus manos , con las que jugaba nerviosamente.

"Y dime Edward, ¿qué es lo que los trae por acá? Escuché que son de Seattle" dije suavemente intentando no asustarlo. El me miró y pareció deslumbrado cuando le hablé. Me miró por unos segundos antes de carraspear y hablar.

"Negocios" dijo con su aterciopelada voz. Me miró directamente a los ojos y me sonrojé. "Te ves hermosa" dijo de pronto y me sorprendió aquella confesión. Y fue cuando Jasper se tensó en su silla y le comenzó a hablar, seguramente para que no me halagara nuevamente.

* * *

La cena pasó entre bromas de Emmett, coqueteos descarados por parte de Rose , conversaciones entre Jasper y Edward sobre fútbol. Y miradas por de Edward hacia mí. No pude devolverle ninguna, sólo por vergüenza.

"Tenemos un anuncio que hacer" dijo de pronto mi padre. Todos lo miramos curiosos, más bien sólo yo. Sentí como Edward se ponía nervioso y respiraba agitadamente. "Hace 25 años, mi amigo aquí y yo, hicimos un contrato. Para salvar nuestros capitales, y también porque confiamos en como criamos a nuestros hijos y sabíamos que se respetarían hasta el final" comenzó y yo seguía sin entender. "Fue por eso, que hicimos un contrato nupcial. Entre el primer hijo o hija mío, con el primero hijo o hija de Carlisle" dijo y comencé a entender de qué se trataba. Los ojos me picaban, las lágrimas pugnaban por salir. "Es por eso que debemos anunciar el compromiso entre Edward Cullen y Isabella Swan" Dijo con una enorme sonrisa y yo no pude hacer nada más que levantarme y correr hacia la puerta, con las lágrimas corriendo por mis mejillas.

Mi propio padre me había ofrecido a una persona que no conocía. No lo podía creer, y ahora todo era entendible. Por qué Lilian lloraba, la tensión palpable en el ambiente, por qué Edward estaba tan nervioso. Todo.

"¡Bella!" escuché y seguí corriendo pero sentí unos pasos acelerados hasta que una mano me tomó por el codo. "Espera" dijo y me di vuelta para ver a Edward, con la respiración agitada y con las mejillas rojas.

"¿Qué quieres?" le dije a la defensiva.

"Por favor, no seas así. Sé que no lo quieres, te entiendo pero nuestros padres creen que es lo mejor. No quieren que sus empresas caigan en manos de cualquiera" dijo riendo sin humor. Lo miré y por una fracción de segundo me perdí en sus ojos verdes.

"Está bien, lo haré. Pero no me pidas que sea amable, ni melosa. Te advierto, no te conozco, no me caes bien por la simple razón que harás que cambie todo por nuestros padres. No me pidas más de lo que podré y querré dar"

Lo haría, pero sólo por mi padre.

* * *

**N/A: ¡HOLA! Demoré más de lo que tenía pensado pero borré el capitulo al menos dos veces. Y hoy por fin, he podido escribir decentemente. Espero que les guste, y dejen su comentario. Hay una encuesta en mi perfil, esta historia corresponde a "La historia que subiré ahora" si quieres que actualicé más seguido voten. Si quieren me pueden seguir en mi blog, ahí subiré alertas y notas. También avances y otras cosas curiosas. **


	3. Lo siento

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, más la trama es mía mía y cualquier intento de plagio/copia está prohibida. La traducción, difusión y/o adaptación están prohibidas sin un previo consentimiento por mi parte.**

**N/A: Leer nota al final. **

**DOS: Lo Siento. **

**...**

Dos semanas después de aquella horrible y decisiva noche, aún tenía que solucionar ciertas cosas antes qué Edward me propusiera matrimonio, como era debido. Tendría que hablar con Jacob, fingir que ya no lo quería, que todo había sido una farsa hasta que mi verdadero amor llegara desde Francia.

El último verano con Jacob había sido el mejor de todos, creo que será imposible no recordarlo. Tardes enteras en La Push, sólo abrazándonos y diciéndonos palabras cariñosas. Desde que lo había conocido había creído qué el sería el único chico con el que estaría, qué el sería el amor de mi vida. El padre de mis hijos, por el me estaba guardando. Quería que nuestra noche fuera pura, especial; completamente única.

Pero el destino me tenía propuesta otra cosa. Debería casarme con Edward Cullen, y en el fondo sólo lo hacía para complacer a mi padre aun cuando Lilian, Rose y Jasper me rogaban que no lo hiciera. Que negara a la petición de mi padre, pero mi padre me había dado todo. Cuando había conocido a Lilian el reprimió todos sus deseos por su princesa y no fue hasta que estuve grande y pude comprender lo que pasaba que le dije que quería una mami nueva. En un principio me dijo que no necesitaba una mami nueva, que lo tenía a él y que el no necesitaba a otra mujer que no fuera yo. Pero insistí, y ahora es el hombre más feliz que he visto.

Se lo debo, al fin y al cabo el es mi padre.

Otro día de escuela, otro día de rutina. Desde la cena con Edward y su familia, había comenzado a evitar a Jacob por los pasillos. No respondía a sus llamadas y mi padre se comportaba groseramente con él. Él sabía que algo ocurría y hoy al fin, tendría el valor de decirle todo. Bueno no todo, eso era imposible. Seguramente me propondría escaparnos, que con su herencia nos bastaba y si nos faltaba trabajaría, o algo así. No podía, por atractivo que sonara sus planes.

A penas llegué, lo vi sentado en una de las bancas, esperándome. Me bajé del coche de Angela y caminé a paso lento y decidido hacia donde se encontraba. Me senté sin decir una palabra, y así estuvimos durante unos segundos. Pero sabía que necesitaba terminar con esto de una vez.

"Yo… yo te debo una explicación" le dije en un susurro. El no me miró ni habló, sólo asintió con la cabeza esperando que hablara "Debemos terminar. Jacob te quiero mucho, pero todo este tiempo sólo fue una ilusión. El chico del cual estoy verdaderamente enamorada ha vuelto y me he dado cuenta que aún lo amo. Lo siento" le dije y él me miró, buscando algo en mis ojos. Pensé en cómo me sentía al mirarlo, y supe que había encontrado lo que buscaba en mi mirada. Suspiró y asintió sin decir nada, y sé marchó. Dejándome ahí sentada. Suspiré, y maldije el no tener un vehículo.

"Al parecer no lo tomó tan bien" dijo de pronto una voz femenina a mis espaldas. Me di vuelta y me encontré con una chica de cabellos negros, cortó y alocado. Con hermosos ojos verdes, como los de Edward. "Soy Alice, la hermana menor de Edward" dijo ella respondiendo la pregunta que ni siquiera alcancé a preguntarme.

Vi como caminaba, o danzaba , hasta donde me encontraba sentándose a mi lado. Me miró con ojos cálidos, y me sonrió.

"¿Qué haces acá?" le pregunté, y cuando le miré el atuendo me di cuenta que llevaba el uniforme de la secundaria.

"Edward me ha pedido que te acompañe hasta que te mudes" dijo él y no entendí a que se refería con 'mudar' "Oh no te lo ha dicho. Quiere que vivan juntos hasta la boda, para que así se conozcan. Y como él, está aún terminando su internado en el hospital en Seattle no puede verte como el querría. Por lo que él está arreglando todos los papeles para que te cambies a mi secundaria en una par de semanas" dijo y quise llorar. De pronto los Cullen llegaban a mi vida y desordenaban todo, la rabia comenzó a bullir en mí. "Oh no, no te enojes. El sólo quiere estar cerca de ti" dijo ella asustada por mi reacción.

"Está bien Alice" le dije apretando los dientes.

Un silencio se extendió entre nosotras, pero no era incómodo. Sentí como suspiraba y me miraba.

"¿Quieres ir a casa?" me preguntó y yo sólo asentí.

Cuando llegué vi el vehículo de Jasper en el estacionamiento, se suponía que debía estar en la universidad.

"¡Jazz!" grité cuando entré a la casa y sólo escuché silencio. Seguramente estaba en la biblioteca, siempre se encerraba ahí a leer o sólo pensar."Espérame aquí, por favor" le dije con una pequeña sonrisa a Alice.

Caminé y entré para encontrármelo viendo unas fotografías, que supuse eran de cuando éramos pequeños. Había lágrimas en sus ojos y mejillas, y eso me conmovió.

"¿Qué sucede Jazz?" le pregunté provocando que se sobresaltara y me mirada asustado y entristecido.

"Es sólo que no puedo creer que te vayas a casar y con alguien a quien con conoces" dijo él limpiándose las lágrimas con la manga de su chaleco.

"Yo tampoco, pero creo que debo hacerlo. Por un lado sé que lo hago por papá, pero por otro lado algo me dice que _debo_ hacerlo" le dije sincera. Jasper siempre había sido mi mejor amigo.

"Pero Bella, te irás a kilómetros de acá y te extrañaremos" dijo él derramando unas lágrimas más.

"Ven conmigo" le dije sonriendo, esperando que aceptara. "Puedes pedir el traslado a Seattle , vivirás con Edward y conmigo" le dije ya haciendo planes.

"No lo sé pequeña" dijo el contagiándose con mi repentina alegría, se limpió las lágrimas y me abrazó, entonces entró Alice.

"Oh lo siento, me preocupé porque demorabas tanto y" dejó de hablar al ver a Jasper. En los ojos de Alice brillaron con cientos de emociones distintas. "Hola" dijo soltando un suspiro, miré su cara y su expresión era igual a la de Alice. "Soy Alice, la hermana de Edward" dijo ella acercándose lentamente y estirando su mano para estrecharla con la de Jasper.

"Jasper, el hermano de Bella" dijo él con voz ahogada. Decidí que era tiempo de dejarlos solos.

Salí de la biblioteca y fui a mi habitación donde tenía escrito el número de Edward, debía hablar con el sobre la mudanza. Marqué su número y al tercer repique me contestó una chica.

"Aló" dijo y sonaba un poco agitada.

"Hola, eh ¿está Edward?" pregunté pensando que tal vez había marcado mal.

"Si, espera" dijo y se escuchó un _Amor, te llaman_. Un _lárgate _y un _déjame Kate_, para luego contestar.

"Aló" dijo él con voz que mostraba su irritación.

"Hola, _amor_." Le dije usando las palabras de la chica de una manera burlesca. Definitivamente no éramos cercanos, pero podía permitirme al menos burlarme de él.

"Muy gracioso Isabella" dijo mi nombre, que nunca había sonado tan hermoso como cuando él lo había casi suspirado, con un tono un tanto fastidiado "A qué debo tu llamada" preguntó y aquello me hizo enojar. ¡Cómo si no supiera!

"Bueno, esta mañana me he encontrado con Alice" dije lentamente, preparando el terreno. Sabía que en algún momento explotaría, en tres – dos – uno. "¡Cuando pensabas decirme qué tendría que mudarme contigo!" le grité al teléfono completamente sulfurada. "Está bien Edward que haya aceptado casarme contigo sin conocerte pero, al menos deberías respetar mi espacio. No me iré a Seattle sólo para que tu estés feliz o tu padre lo esté" dije colgando con un solo golpe.

"¿Todo está bien?" preguntó mi hermana, que en algún momento había llegado. La di una mirada que si las miradas matasen ella ya estaría muerta.

"No, nada está bien. Esta mañana me he encontrado con Alice Cullen como mi compañera de Instituto hasta que me _mude_ a Seattle para vivir con Cullen" dije intentando no romper a llorar. No quería dejar a mi familia, no quería complacer a un adulto caprichoso, no quería dejar mi pueblo.

"¿Y papá sabe?" preguntó y yo sólo me encogí de hombros. No estaba de humor para nada más que echarme a dormir y no despertar más, seguramente en cuanto papá llegara tendríamos una conversación que no sería para nada agradable. "Estaré en mi habitación si me necesitas" dijo Rose al notar que no conseguiría nada más de mí. Ni ganas de hablar tenía.

...

En algún momento de la mañana me quedé dormida, no soñé ni sentí que había descansado en mi pequeña siesta. Y cuando me desperté, me encontré con una nota de Alice. "_Me fui a casa, en tu celular está mi número. Nos vemos mañana , Alice" _Al final se había marchado y yo fui descortés con ella. Seguí pensando en ella, hasta que me di cuenta que no había estado esa noche en que había conocido a Edward, no tampoco a la madre de esta. En casa había un silencio sepulcral, seguramente Rose y Jazz habían partido a la universidad , y mamá y papá en sus trabajos. Le marqué a Angela, pero no contestaba así que le marqué a Alice.

"Hey Bella" dijo apenas me contestó.

"Hey" respondí sin saber muy bien que decir. "Siento haber sido tan descortés contigo hoy" le dije apenada. No quería que mi futura hermana pensará que era una maleducada o algo así.

"Oh no te preocupes, entiendo que esto sea difícil para ti" dijo ella y su voz solo mostraba comprensión. Tal vez con el tiempo ella y yo podríamos llegar a ser muy buenas amigas.

"Alice ¿puedo preguntarte algo?" dije tímidamente. Ella sólo soltó un ajá. "¿Por qué yo?"

"Oh eso es simple. Edward siempre te ha amado, tus padres con los míos planearon este matrimonio sólo si Edward al cumplir cierta edad no estaba casado o con una pareja estable. De alguna forma lo hicieron para cuidar sus herencias y sus compañías" dijo ella enseguida.

"¿A qué te refieres con _Edward siempre te ha amado_?" pregunté curiosa y un poco sorprendida.

"Oh bueno, el un día escucho una conversación con mamá sobre ti y tus padres. Entonces el buscó fotos que supuestamente Lilian había mandado desde que te conoce. Desde ese momento el ha guardado todas tus fotos en un álbum dedicado a ti. Por eso jamás ha tenido una novia seria, creo que incluso se ha guardado para ti" dijo ella con una risa que sonaba como muchas campanillas resonando.

¿Lilian le mandaba fotos mías a los Cullen? ¿Edward siempre me ha querido? ¿Entonces todo esto no era una farsa, el había exigido a mi padre que cumpliera con su parte del compromiso hecho por su padre. Me empecé a sentir mal, necesitaba aire fresco.

"Me tengo que ir Alice" dije rápidamente, sólo queriendo salir.

"Bella no le puedes decir que te he contado" dijo ella asustada, pero no la escuché solo corté y salí corriendo hacia la calle. Comencé a correr hasta que mis pies no dieron más. Caí de rodillas y comencé a procesar toda la información. _Edward. Me. Amaba. _

¿Qué haría ahora? No podía creer que existiera en este mundo, un ser tan egoísta como Edward Cullen. Él me quería para él, sin importarle que yo no lo quisiera a él. No sé cuanto tiempo estuve en esa posición, o en aquel lugar; simplemente supe que debía levantarme y partir rumbo a mi casa. Así lo hice, caminé lentamente hasta mi hogar – que tenía todas las luces encendidas, seguramente mis padres ya habían llegado. No quería ver a nadie, sólo quería ir a mi habitación y olvidar todo.

"Isabella ¿Dónde has estado?" preguntó enojado mi padre. Lo miré inexpresivamente, en este momento no era la persona que quería ver. Por su culpa, por su egoísmo, por su ambición tendría que olvidar mis sueños y mis deseos.

"No quiero hablar contigo ni con Lilian" dije simplemente subiendo las escaleras. Cerré la puerta de mi habitación con un golpe que hizo eco en el resto de la casa. Y me tiré en mi cama, mi celular tenía cinco llamadas perdidas de Alice.

No quería saber nada del mundo, y mucho menos de un Cullen.

N/A: Ya me he demorado, pero como he dicho en otra de mis historia quería terminar una de mis historias primero antes de seguir las demás. Asi que aqui va el otro capitulo. Hice un poquito de tiempo de mi celebracion de 18 para traerles esto, espero que les guste mucho. Un beso enorme.


	4. Chapter 4

NOTA AUTOR DESESPERADO.

se que tengo que actualizar pronto, pero he tenido un GRAN problema con la pagina. Desde ayer que no he podido entrar a la pagina desde mi netbook y me tiene desesperada. Ahora le he robado el pc a mi hermano menor pero es un egoista y ya me lo está pidiendo. En fin, pongo esta nota porque no se cuando pueda volver a acceder a la pagina, le he enviado un mail al soporte de y espero que me puedan ayudar. Si alguna o alguno, le ha pasado esto les agradecería que me dijeran como han podido arreglar la situacion: a MAKEMEFAMOUS ARROBA LIVE . CL

Lamento esto, no comenten porque borrare esta nota apenas pueda subir capitulo.

xoxo.-


	5. Mudanza

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, más la trama es mía mía y cualquier intento de plagio/copia está prohibida. La traducción, difusión y/o adaptación están prohibidas sin un previo consentimiento por mi parte.**

**

* * *

**

**TRES: MUDANZA**

…

* * *

"Bella, abre" repitió por ¿décima vez? Desde que había llegado a casa desde la Universidad y le habían contado sobre lo que había pasado, había estado llamando y llamando a mi puerta. Esperando que le abriera y todo fuera como si nada hubiera pasado. Nah, imposible.

Aún costaba procesar la información. Yo sería en unos meses, con suerte un año, una Cullen y todo por un estúpido acuerdo entre amigos que no quieren perder sus capitales. Pero más que eso, era saber que Edward Cullen me había amado desde tal vez , toda su vida.

¿Acaso esperaba que yo lo amara igual? Yo no sabía de su existencia hasta hace unas semanas.

_Mudanza_. Quise gritar, llorar, patalear e incluso pegarle a alguien. Tendría que dejar mi hogar, a mis hermanos, a mis amigos; solo porqué el me quería conocer_ mejor_. Conocernos mejor. Yo no quería conocer nada de él. Nada. Ya sabía lo suficiente de él, era el ser más egoísta de esta Tierra y no merecía mi amor, ni mi respeto.

"Bella, si no abres echaré la puerta abajo" rugió Jasper desde el otro lado de la puerta. _Si, claro._ Apenas podía abrir una botella de salsa de tomate y quería derrumbar mí…

Abrí mis ojos en sorpresa ¿De dónde Jasper había sacado fuerza?

"¡Emmett! Te dije que no lo hicieras" se escuchó como alguien con voz irritablemente conocida, gritaba. Me quedé sentada en el centro de mi cama, viendo como Jasper miraba a Emmett sorprendido, y como Edward parecía querer matarlo. "¿Estás bien?" preguntó al verme con rostro impasible.

"Estaba antes que tu llegaras" contesté ácidamente, esperaba que se diera cuenta que no solo era ahora; si no toda su existencia. Desde la primera vez que dijo "Hola"

Vi como todos se miraban entre sí, no sabiendo quien daba el primer paso. Que la gente te tuviera miedo, era algo tan maravilloso.

¡Esperen! ¿Qué hacían Emmett y Edward aquí? En mi casa, a las ¡doce de la noche!

"¿Puedo saber qué hacen aquí?" pregunté aún enojada. Debía hablar con Edward, para mi desgracia.

"Bueno, papá dijo que había llegado enojada y que no habías querido bajar y bueno, nos preocupamos" Jasper dijo y yo rodé los ojos.

"Creo que nos dice a nosotros" interrumpió Edward. ¡Vaya, si es inteligente! " Alice llamó y dijo que había hablado demás, y cuando llegábamos tu hermano te amenazaba con botar la puerta … y Emmett, bueno hizo lo que está acostumbrado a hacer" ¿Es mi idea o se estaba sonrojando? "¿Podemos hablar?"

No. "Si" le dije cortante. Miré a mis hermanos y a Emmett, quien miraba babeando por Rose. "A solas" Todo se sobresaltaron y comenzaron a balbucear cosas como " si, Charlie llama. Auto, llanta. Papi, oso o algo más" Rodé los ojos e intenté reprimir una risotada. Idiotas.

Apenas se fueron, desee poder cerrar la puerta. ¡Pero Claro, Emmett la había derrivado!

"Siento lo de la puerta" comentó y yo solo pude murmurar un 'Si, como sea', se paseo un rato por mi habitación mirando cuanta foto tenía de mis padres, de mis hermanos, de Jacob. "Alice, me ha comentado que has terminado tu relación con tu novio" dijo como si estuviera hablando del tiempo. "Me alegra" siguió al ver que no le diría nada. "¿Ya sabes que llevarás hasta nuestra casa?"

Miré a mi alrededor. "Libros, mi colección de cd's , fotos, ropa" contesté rápidamente. Estábamos a punto de entrar en un tema que seguramente nos haría pelear, gritar y golpearnos. Ok, no golpearnos pero cerca.

"Lamento que te hayas enterado así" pude escuchar las disculpas en su voz. Me encogí de hombros. "Lo que dijo Alice era cierto"

Me confundí. ¿Qué era cierto?

"¿Qué cosa?" le dije no queriendo sonar curiosa.

"Todo. Las fotos, lo que he sentido, lo que siento." No le contesté, ¿Qué podría decirle? " Bella no te pido que me ames, solo que me des una oportunidad" dijo con su voz aterciopelada, con su voz Hipnotizante. No sé en qué momento se sentó en mi cama y ahora su rostro se encontraba a una pequeña distancia. Sus ojos eran tan profundos que me perdí, su piel se veía suave y tersa, sus labios; sus labios, rosados y tan apetecibles. ¡_Espera ahí Isabella!_

¿En qué estaba pensando? ¿En serio me había fijado en sus labios? Te estás volviendo loca.

Seguí observándolo, y de la nada se empezó a acercar a mi rostro. ¡Que hago! ¿Me besará? Tal vez sólo tengo una mancha en la cara. Oh no que vergüenza. Su nariz tocaba la mía y yo ya me estaba rindiendo. _Es el enemigo_, me recordé pero no podía. Su boca desprendía un olor tan hipnótico que ya me tenia entregada a él, y me pregunté si sabia igual de bien.

Fueron cinco segundos en los que divagué, cuando sentí sus labios rozando los míos. ¡Me estaba besando! Fue un roce, al principio, pero luego comenzó a besarme realmente y yo, no me pude resistir. Era como ir al cielo y por pecadora bajar al infierno, eso no tenía ni sentido.

_El es enemigo_ – una suave vocecilla me recordó. ¡Cierto!,

Subí mis brazos a su pecho, y él lo tomo como una invitación para profundizar el beso. _Concéntrate._ Dejé mis manos en su pecho y conté hasta tres; _uno, dos y tres_.

"¡Por qué has hecho eso!" gritó desde el suelo de mi habitación. Intenté no reírme pero no pude contener las ganas.

"Eso es para que no me vuelvas a besar sin mi consentimiento" le dije entre jadeos debido al ataque de risa.

"Tú también me has besado" dijo mientras se levantaba y se sobaba el trasero.

"Si, como tu digas" dije antes de tomar una de mis maletas grande y comenzar a guardar todo. Sentí la mirada de Edward en mi nunca. "¿Por qué no me ayudas en lugar de estar mirando?" pregunté, me volteé para mirarlo y lo que vi me dejo muda.

Edward miraba una de mis fotografías de cuando era pequeña. Una en la que salía sin mis dientes de enfrente.

"Tenía cinco cuando sacaron esa foto" comenté avergonzada.

"Lo sé, tengo esta foto enmarcada en mi habitación. Fue la primera foto que encontré de ti, después de saber del trato" dijo y me impactó su confesión.

"¿Por qué?" le pregunté en un susurro. Iba a responder pero escuchamos como Lilian llamaba desde el primer piso. Suspiré.

"Otro día" dijo y se quedó en silencio ayudándome a guardar libros y cd's para que él se las llevara antes.

* * *

"¿Podrás llegar sola?" preguntó Edward por teléfono, desde la última vez que lo había visto me llamaba regularme, y se interesaba por mi día. Y aunque no deseaba aceptarlo, todas sus atenciones conmigo me estaban haciendo tomarle aprecio.

Cada día un ramo de flores con un mensaje, una llamada que a veces duraba horas. Alice me había dicho que me estaba cortejando, que esa era su forma de decirme que le gustaba y se interesaba por mí.

Bueno, si era así yo también estaba interesada por él. Pero no lo diría, aún tengo algo de orgullo.

"Ya te he dicho mil veces que sí" respondí aburrida y cansada, solo quería llegar y recostarme. Dormir. "Además, ¿Cómo sabes que si llegaré a tu casa? Hay muchas desviaciones en el camino" comenté , y escuché rechinar sus dientes. Solté una carcajada.

"Isabella, sabes que tú haces todo más complicado. ¿Es tan difícil para ti, permitir que seamos amigos? Por ahora" pidió, y sonó como si estuviera rogando.

"No lo sé. Me tengo que ir, papá me hace señas como si estuviera aterrizando un avión" dije y colgué antes de que tuviera oportunidad de decir algo más.

¿Podría permitir que Edward fuera mi amigo?_ Tal vez_. Pero siempre existía lo oportunidad de los sentimientos se mezclaran y me confundiera. _Primero muerta._

Me despedí de mis padres y manejé mi nuevo auto, un Mercedez – regalo del padre de Edward, hasta mi nuevo hogar. Apenas llegué no pude creer que sería en _esa _mansión donde viviríamos.

Tomé algunas de mis cosas más livianas y caminé hasta la entrada. Iba a tocar el timbre pero alguien se adelantó.

Una rubia increíble, de cuerpo escultural me miraba de pies a cabeza.

"¿Quién eres?" preguntó cortantemente.

"Bella. Y ¿tú quien eres?" pregunté de vuelta. No quería ni saber que habría estado haciendo con Edward.

"Kate"

* * *

N/A: Soy irresponsable lo sé. No me odien. No tengo mucho que decir solo, gracias por los reviews.


	6. Nota

16/06/2013

Después de un año o más fuera de este lugar, vengo a darles una explicación del porqué jamás terminé mis historias. Mi imaginación, motivación y tiempo se esfumaron una vez que entré a la universidad. Nuevamente fallé en mis proyectos personales y eso me produjo gran frustración y por lo mismo, dejé todo a medias. Les pido disculpas, por mi ausencia. No sé si terminaré las historias; pero por ahora sé que las guardaré en algún lugar y más adelante las volveré a publicar nuevamente. Sin embargo, no por este canal. He abierto una cuenta nueva, en la cual por ahora no mantendré con historias -creo.- pero que si llegase a escribir una vez más es allí donde todo volvería a renacer. En mi mente, las historias siguen vivas pero a la hora de plasmarlas no puedo hacerlo.

Nuevamente me disculpo..

Caro.

Nueva cuenta:

u/4793311/


End file.
